You're Special to Me
by StrugglingAngel
Summary: Merpeople are just a myth for us, but reality for them. Will they make amends before either of their heirs get hurt? Or will the brave princes overcome their differences in time. Or perhaps will this be the start of a ugly war...? AU
1. Unforeseen Events

**(*Prologue Part 1)**

It was suppose to be peaceful. It was suppose to make amends between the two intelligent creatures. It was supposed to hold a contract of a promise of peace, yet why did it end up so bad?

It all started at the shores of the Lost Kingdom of the 6th region. Where both head families were to make a contract of peace. King Jonathan, queen Katheran, and their newborn son prince Shion. This was the royal family of the Lost Kingdom.

Head and chief of the pod Erik, his mate Eve, and his heir and son Nezumi. This was the head family of their pod.

"We are here-everything is set...their is no more need to hide." king Jonathan announced to the merpeople.

One by one the beautiful and unique creatures popped their heads out of the water. It was time to exchange favors to begin the peace ritual for the merpeople and soon sign a contract for the humans.

The head and chief of the pod approached the shore using his arms to move himself on land. King Jonathan also moved forward.

They both have a container of their soon to be trade of peace. Katheran stood not that far behind her husband with Shion in her arms with a elegant aura. Eve was also was not to far from shore holding her own child Nezumi.

King Jonathan handed Erik a box that was filled with jewels and diamonds that can not be found in the ocean.

Erik handed King Jonathan true peals and priceless stones of the sea. Katheran drew closer to take a closer look of what had been given to them when they heard a loud screeching sound coming close to them on the shore.

The once beautiful day of peace turned to a gray day of betrayal and revenge. They all looked towards the sound. A mermaid and her young were near a armed guard of the king, but that's not all.

The mermaid was injured in the arm and the child was cut on the tail. The mother was furious and struck at the guard. It wasn't a hard scene to figure out-the guard had injured the mermaid and her child.

The mermaid launched at the guard, but with his little experience he jabbed his spear recklessly and pierced the Childs tail letting out another screech of pain. In one glance of her child in pain was enough to enrage the protective mother. She lunged at him with such force crushing his neck in one swoop, and thus a bloody battle began.

"Stop! Stop attacking!" Jonathan pleaded as he rushed over to the scene.

Karan petrified had not thought of her own safety. Erik was furious with the humans and enraged at the king for letting his men hurt their young.

He let out a ferocious screech and launched at Katheran, but not aiming for her. His strength out did Katheran by a long shot...taking baby Shion away from her.

"SHION!" Katheran screamed.  
King Jonathan heard his wife's desperate cry for her son. Looking in her direction he saw her knee deep in the water going in fast, but one thing disturbed him even more than that...she wasn't holding Shion.

**A/N I have been wanting to write this story for a long time and I have been inspired to write it today yay! I want to update as soon as possible cause I actually planed out ahead of time for once, but that can only happen with your guys support! Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Mothers

**(*Prologue part 2)**

"Karan! Stop get out of the water! Karan!" Jonathan pleaded. There was no stoping her and he was running towards her at full speed on the slow pacing sand.

Katheran was crying and drownded with worry for her son she abandoned her own safety forgetting the ocean was ruled by the merpeople and she was entering unknown land.

Two mermen approached her tripping her and having her fall in the ocean, but before they were able to drag her down six arms attached to her yanking her out of the water.

Jonathan and two guards pull Katheran out of the water with minor scratches on her ankles and arms.  
"Let me go at once! Let me go!" she loudly pleaded.  
"Karan calm down! Karan!" Jonathan tried to get her back to her senses.

"What's the matter where's Shion?" Jonathan asked nervously while struggling to keep hold of his drenched wife.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" she cries out.

"What is the matter Karan!?" Jonathan asks loudly shaking her as he grips her trembling shoulders.

"THEY HAVE SHION!" she cries out with such raw emotion it tears Jonathan's heart to pieces. It dawned on him what she just said. The merpeople have his son.  
"Give him back! Give me back my son!" Karan screams at the leaving merpeople. As they dissapear into the water two remain. Eve and her child are still above the surface.

"My son! Let me go my baby is in danger! Give me back Shion!" She screams and pleads.  
Eve looks at Karan with such sympathy it hurts. Eve looks down at the bundle in her arms thinking if that were her son. She knows what Erik is planning and she makes her resolve. She glances one last time at Karan's pleading face and then dives underwater.

With a powerful kick of her tail she swims towards her husband. Once she arrived at the scene it was too late the deed was done. She goes over to him and screeches at him as to say-"What have you done?!"  
And she takes the lifeless baby into her arms and grabs a white liquid for his aid.

Erik had made Shion drink a red liquid that was to kill him slowly in a terrible disease and bring him to life but not cure him and return him to his parents. This terrible deed was only used on criminals and betrayers.

Eve darts towards the surface in a hurry to Karan. Once she gets above the water she is faced with many spears.

She raises Shion as to snow them she was there to return him. The guards back down. "Shion!" Katheran cries out and dashes towards her child. She hears his stilled heart and begins to sob so helplessly.

Eve then makes a lovely melody as though she was trying to say their is hope. She stretches out her arms as to say to let her hold Shion. Katheran look in the mermaids eyes and makes a connection and sees that she can trust her. Eve takes the child and hands Nezumi for Katheran to hold momentarily.

As they switch children Erik pops out ofthe water screeching. The guards are trying to stop him for as long as possible. Eve now starts to sing a lovely and entrancing melody **(*Kaze no Requiem)** without words. She pours the white liquid in to his mouth and hold him upright to let the liquid settle.

As things get worse with Erik Shion begins to move. In what seemed like forever Shion cries out and spits out water. Eve finishes her song she craddles Shion as to calm him. Katheran look at Nezumi and smiles and whispers "I hope you and Shion will be friends one day." to him.

All things must come to a end and the two mothers give back each others child and say goodbye. Eve enters the water and is greeted with Erik screening at her as to say-"What were you thinking?!" and she screeches back as to say-"What if that was your son?!" he became silent as Eve disappeared underneath the water first and he slowly followed.

As the royal couple watch as the few merpeople dissaspear under the waves the silence of shock is broken when Shion's crying begins again. Katheran looks at Shion and holds him tightly and cries tears of relief.

**A/N Thank you so very much for your support you have been awesome! Also thanks to those who also have followed and this who gave just read the story! I will try to update asap. Thanks for Reading!**


	3. The Fateful Storm

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*11 years later)**

**(*Humans POV)**

The ladies and gentlemen board the ship for the 15 anniversary of King Jonathan and Queen Katheran. Dresses of every color decorated with laces bows and ruffles all dressed every puffed up rich lady on the boat.

All greedy so called gentlemen wore standard back and white tuxedos. All these so called acquaintances board the ship for a on sea party for the only decent people there Katheran and Jonathan.  
As the ship sailed with a slow speed the wind blowing the sails.

Shion stood at the edge with his eyes glued to the sea. It was rare for him to be this close to the ocean ever since his parents had that encounter with the merpeople he'd never so much as went to the beach.

He leans on the edge staring at the lovely sunset reflecting on the water.  
"Somethings not right..." Shion whispered to himself. He licked his finger and stuck it up in the air. "No wind...but why?" he asked himself.

"Shion! Shion!" Katheran calls out. He turns around to see his mother signaling he to come to her on the upper deck. He made his way through the talkative crowd. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Ow."

Once he reach his mother panting from getting stuck in one of the ladies laced sleeve. "Yes...mother?" Shion asked with a breath in between.  
Katheran giggled at her sons actions and then spoke "Lady Safu is in need of a dance partner for the next song." she said with a wink. Shion tipped his head to the side and sighed "You called me way over here to find Safu a partner?" He asked tiredly.

"No silly I want you to dance with her!" Katheran said with a laugh since Shion tends to be a airhead.

"Oh right sorry." he agreed and left his mother heading toward Safu. Even though most boys would hate this kind of thing Shion doesn't really care. It those you fight the girl those are the ones who actually like them. Shion also thinks Safu as a childhood friend although that's not to be said about Safu herself.

"Good-evening Safu." Shion said with a bow.  
"Oh hello Shion!"Safu replies excitedly.  
"May I have this dance?" Shion asks extending his hand. She takes his hand "Of course."  
They dance to a lovely tune. The sun almost set and the lights are started to be lighted. A very romantic setting for any girl with the boy of her dreams, but it's better if the boy wasn't prince Shion the well known airhead.

"Its awfully cold out here huh?" she says and leans a little close to him. "Yeah...now that you mention it-it wasn't windy at all eairlier." Shion replies. "Yeah that's the sea for you." she replies as the song comes to an end.

A strong breez blows and dust up many girls dresses to many mens joy. "Whoah!" Safu cries out holding her dress with a blush. She looks up at Shion seeing if he was looking at her. Instead he was looking at the dark sky.  
"A Typhoon..." Shion said accidentally out loud. Safes eyes widened at this statement. Another breeze was stronger blew by with moist air showing that rain will be the next step. King Jonathan had then saw the drastic weather changes and needed to calm his guest.  
"Everyone we will be continuing the party on the lower deck please enter the doors straight toward the stern." Jonathan announced and guided his wife to the sheltered lower deck.

The winds began to howl, rain began to pour, and the boat began to sway. The guest rushed towards the lower deck in a frenzy. Safu had been separated from Shion in the crowd. Shion was amazed...no in awe at the sight of such a amazing thing. The moon lit what little ocean waves he could see and rain and wind hit his face with cold droplets. Everyone was in the lower deck...that is everyone but Shion.

"Are you alright Karan?" Jonathan asked.  
"Yes I'm alright...where is Shion?" she asked.  
"Oh I'm not sure the last I time I saw him he was with Safu." Jonathan recalled.  
"Oh that's right! Shion! Shion!" Katheran called out amongst the people.  
"Excuse me have you seen my son?" Katheran began to ask around. She started to get worried when she spotted Safu. "Safu darling have you seen Shion?" She asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry your majesty we were separated in the crowd the last time I saw him was when we were on deck I'm terribly worried." Safu said quite concerned.  
"Oh gosh...well thank you Safu we'll find him." she said to reassure her, but sadly not herself.

"Karan did you find him?" He asked anxiously  
She shook her head with teary eyes.  
"...But I think he still might be outside." she said wiping her eyes.

Shion ran to the edge of the boat and let out a long and loud shout in to the roaring sky. Letting the rain hit his face drench to the bone. Then the boat felt like something just rammed it's side sending Shion tumbling to the floor.

"Shion!...Shion are you out there?!" Jonathan yelled out. Shion turned to location of the voice. "I'm here dad!" he shouted back. "Come inside right now!" Jonathan shouted half angry half relieved.

But right as Shion got his balance he lost it just as fast. Something rammed the other side of the boat sending Shion rolling to the other side hitting the edge.

"Shion! Are you Alright?!" Jonathan shouted to him.  
"Yeah...kind of!" Shion weakly shouted back. "Hang on I'm coming! So stay put!" Jonathan called out as he unsteadily walks toward his son.  
"Dad be careful!" Shion called out as he held onto the edge. Shion looks over the edge at the ocean and sees a fins of some sort moving really close to the edge of the boat. Then as the rain and wind blew harder the boat was hit again and this time it was enough to throw Shion over the edge.

"Shion!" Jonathan yelled out grabbing his sons arms which were desperately clasped to the edge of the boat.

"Dad!" Shion called out again hoping to be pulled up. As Jonathan pulled his son up he was surprised to feel how heavy Shion was, but that wasn't the case what so ever. "Ahhhh!" Shion called out. "I'm trying...your to heavy!" he said  
"I'm slipping!" Shion called again. As Jonathan pulled harder Shion became heavier.

"Dad...!Oww! Something is pulling me!" Shion shouted. Jonathan couldn't believe his ears. He looked over the edge at Shion's legs. He would have never guessed he wasn't the only one pulling Shion.

The moment he realised what was pulling him he loosened his grip ever so slightly. "Dad!" Shion yelled as the rained helped with his hands slipped from his. "SHION!" Jonathan cried out. Shion was yet again in the hands on the merpeople.

**A/N Wow I don't know if this chapter was either really cheesy or just bad. Either way this will lead to the princes meeting so please continue to support it helps me so much! Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Silver Eyes

**(*I do not own No.6)**

**(*Human POV)**

Shion was pulled under the turbulent waves into a dark blue sea. He struggled against the hands that were firmly griped on his wrist.

Waving his arms and kicking his legs like crazy hoping for the creature to let go. His heart beat was starting to slow down as he grew desperate for air. The creature then let go of his legs leaving his skin bruised.

Shion opened his eyes and started to swim towards the surface, but to his utter disappointment he was grabbed once again except this time he was grasped on his arms by the same pair of large hands and was forced to face a undistinguishable creature of elegance.

He was then pulled along and was surrounded by these mysterious creatures. Shion felt himself losing consciousness as the barely visible creatures were screeching and making odd clicking noises.

His eyes started to flutter as he released his last piece of air and watched it float to the surface. But before his eyes fully closed one of the other creatures swam over to him and his silver eyes glowed as his face drew closer to Shion's.

**(*Merpeople POV)**

Erik had the boy in his grasp and pulled him down underneath the dark waves. The boy's struggling was expected but not effective. Erik let go of him not liking his position underneath the kicking feet.

The child began to swim desperately swim to the surface. Erik caught up to him easily and grabbed his arms and dragged him along as the boys struggling slowed down. He then brought the now considerably calm boy to his pod and screeched as to say "He needs oxygen to survive does any one know where humans breath from?!"

One merman made a clicking sound as to reply "Air comes out of the bottom of torso." Erik screeched "No! That's not it! Somebody hurry up the calf is dying!" he shouted as Shion's struggling stopped completely. Another clicking sound came Erik's son.

"I know! They breath from their mouths." Nezumi informed. Erik nodded the clicked out a noise as to say "How do we do it though?"  
Nezumi has gained a large interest in humans and learned may things.

Nezumi then swam to Shion's motionless body as he let the rest of his supply of air. Nezumi grabbed his shoulders and...*

**(*Shion's POV)**

I feel so light headed. I cough up sea water that was in my mouth and look around me and see my mom beside my me talking to my dad. I look to my left and see a leaf like paper with strange writings on it. All I remember was that I fell over board and that I wasnt alone in the water.

"Shion! You're awake! How do you feel?" Katheran asked nervously qnd relieved.  
"I'm fine...I think just a little weak." I say.

My dad quickly picked up the leaf and put it in his pocket.  
"Well we got to get you to a doctor anyhow okay? So just relax." my dad said. "Right."  
I reply. The thing I don't understand is that they didn't ask me what happened to me. Did they already know?

Also what was even more confusing is that I didn't mention anything either, but somehow I think I also understand why I didn't. The things that I saw under there we special.

**A/N *I'm kinda feeling evil today...**  
**Well besides that this took me longer that I wanted cause I didn't really know what was going to happen to much myself. Oh and for Shion's POV was taking place after her got rescued when he was found washed up on shore. Thanks for the support. Oh and sorry for the shortness I hope to make them longer in later chapters. Thanks for Reading!**


	5. My Name is Shion

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*2 years later)**

I wonder if I'll get a chance? I want to go the ocean today. They now prohibit me from even stepping foot on the beach, yet I go anyways. I have been sneaking out at night to sneak out and enjoy the sea.

I don't really don't know why I am so attracted to the ocean, but I can give you all kinds of reason why I go. It's around 11 o'clock and I usually don't leave till the next day arrives. I wait in my bed staring at the ceiling. I have such curiosity for what lays beneath the water. However I can never go in. I never do cause if I do get caught being up so late and wet it'll be very hard to explain.

I grow tired of waiting and constantly check my watch. I stare up at the moon and the barely visible clouds move across the sky. I lose myself in thoughts of nothing. My mind is blank and I am mesmerized by the moon.

That's it I don't want to waste anymore time. I grab the rope that I've hidden in my closet and tie it to the tree outside my window. It's a tough thing to do with out making a ruckus, but I have had two years of practice of stealth. It was a little pass midnight and was a lot colder outside than what I expected. I forgot to grab a coat on the way out because of my rushing.

I'll pay for my recklessness if and when I catch a cold. I make my way past the gate by hiding behind the rose bushes all the way out. I am glad that my mom loves flowers, but did she have to plant so many roses? I open a secret door I placed their many months ago.

In the past I had to dig a hole each time. It was to risky so I made this plus they kept on blaming folders and filling up my holes. I manage to escape the kingdom, and I'm now jogging towards the beach. I honestly question our security sometimes.

I finally arrive at my favorite cove area where the tide can't reach me plus the view is great. I just wish I can see the sunset and the sunrise here too. All of this makes me really wonder why I'm not allowed to go to such a beautiful wonder. Although my parents make up the lame excuse of the ocean being a very dangerous. I stare out to the ocean in awe. I grow sleepy as the crashing waves lull me to sleep.

**(*Merpepole POV)**

The day was starting out relatively slow. The simple routine of rounding up the young to leave. The sun was finally coming up and the merpeople must leave to non-visible territory. They must leave before the fishermen go out for their early morning fishing rounds.

They make calls out to inform that it's time to leave. All the parents round up their children. Except for this young mother. She screeches a alarm and calls out to the leader. "Erik! Erik! My child she is caught in a net!" she calls out desperately. The pod comes to a stop and Erik calls back.

"Where are you?!" The mother calls out again. "I am not far from the cove! Please hurry!" That's all Erik needs to know. They dart off towards her direction. One they arrive the young girls tail is caught in a net that was down just not to long ago.

Just as they arrive the net is filled with fish and is being raised up. They start cutting the net desperately but the net is rising to quickly. They call out trying to get the girl to cut harder. This incident happens all to often. The mother calls out desperately as her child is risen out out the safety of water. The pod is silent. They were to late.

Those nets were made to withstand even the toughest bites from fish. But as they stare up at the net one more time...they see somebody hanging on to the net still trying to cut the net and free the girl. The humans onboard start to make a lot of noise.

Erik immediately recognises the merboy that's having on bravely. He calls out furiously at his son. "Nezumi let go at once! It's to late!" Nezumi does not reply. The men onboard are trying poking him with fishing spears. his mother calls out to him as well desperately. "Nezumi please come down now!" once again he ignores their calls.

The humans stop their stabbing at the merboy and seem to be communicating with somebody. What seemed like forever the net suddenly drops. With both the children and all of the fish. The pod is shocked at the turn of events. Once they are free from the net the girl reunites with her relieved mother.

As well as Nezumi. Except he doesn't rush over to his parents. He looks at the surface staring intently on something or someone. "Nezumi what were you thinkng?!" his father scolds. "Are you okay?" his mother asks with a screech and squeak, yet he does not reply at all and continues to stare at the surface.

His parents look at what he was looking at. They see a face of a young male human with brown hair and soft brown eyes. The human boy smiles and waves his had as to say to come closer. Nezumi swims towards the surface unexpectedly to his parents. He slowly raises his head out of the water and stares at the human boy. The boy smiles and speaks

"Hi there won't hurt you...my name is Shion it's nice to meet you."

**A/N Why must I leave you guys on a cliff? Well today is a special day for me. So I decided to update all my stories. I'm sorry its so short! Thank you all for your awesome support it truly makes my day even better. It means a lot! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Now or Never

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

Its sad how my kind are so fierce in battle yet they are so easy to give up during a rescue. Even so I did not know what was going to happen, but I just had to stand up for our kind for once.

I refuse to lose yet another child to these monstrous humans. They kept jabbing their spears at us until what seemed quiet a while the net was dropped back into the water. Me the girl and the assistance of the pod unwrapped us from the net.

I already knew my father would scold me. I did not pay attention to him. It's true I have a deep mistrust with the humans, but I still am slightly fascinated on how they live. I look up at the boat and see a blurred figure leaning over the edge staring fearlessly into the water. I hear my parents voice in the back ground, yet I still ignore them. I slowly propel myself up to the surface.

Slowly I can see a clearer view of him as I near the surface. This human was young and I'm guessing a male. His scales...er I mean skin was the color of the sand yet it was amazingly smooth looking. He had rocky brown hair like a fur cake seal, yet it looked soft as it swayed in the small early breeze.

His eyes matched his hair color, but they glistened and sparkled like a a pair of brown jewels. Of course I knew the humans had different body structure, but this was my first time seeing them up close. He had blue tear away skin on covering his upper body and arms.**(*1)**

I finally peaked my head out of the water, and after a small exchange of eye contact he made strange sounds as to communicate with me. The weirdest humming and extended screeching noises that had no screeches to them came out of his mouth. I just blinked and stared.

I was so concentrated on the child I had dropped my guard. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. After I realized I had been hit it was to late. I looked at the humans on the boat again whom seem to be fighting now. I slowly lost awareness of my surroundings.

I hear loud popping noises all around me as I sink beneath the boat. Dam that spear was...poisoned.

**(*Shion's POV)**

I had never seen such a mystical and graceful creature in my life. I only had a good look at its eyes and the top of his head. The creatures eyes were the most alluring silver color that sparkled like the stars themselves. The hair was a blueish gray that framed and floated around the creatures head.

I tried to communicate, bur alas it was no use. We confined to stare at each other in a wondrous exchange of awe. I didn't hear the castles guards creep up behind me until it was to late. A spear was shot and the creature gave a very pained hiss and went under the water.

I shouted at them to stop. I hoped they wouldn't find me so fast. "Stop! Stop! Don't hurt them!" I shout again. "I'm sorry your highness but once you father heard of your contact with the merpeople he ordered up to kill as many of them as we can." the captain said sternly.

My eyes widened as I see them fire ruthlessly at the water. In these shallow waters it was hard for the creatures to escape. "Please Stop! Don't do this!" I shout at them yet again, but they ignore me once again. I look at them I feel myself on the brink of tears as I see blood rising to the top and pained noises muffled under the waves.

I need to stop them? In a desperate act I start pushing the ones who were currently shooting. I was quickly held back by two...no three men. Kicking and protesting I struggled from their grasp.

"Stop! Let go of me!" I yell at them. They drag me as to get me off the boat and take me to a smaller one to escort me back to the castle.

I knee one of then in the crotch and yank myself from their grasp as hard as I could. I didn't realize my position till it was too late. I push myself from them and slam myself on the edge of the boat which swayed from our wrestling.

I lost balance and fell over.(*A/N Is this scene repeating yet again?) I feel myself sink into a icky cloud of water which was I'm guessing a odd mixture of tar and other chemicals. Because I knew this I did not open my eyes and was completely defenseless.

I paddle my self towards the surface in desperate need of air. I reach the surface, but I ram my head onto something hard. I feel above me and realize I must be under the boat.

I panic and release the last bit of air I had. I once again feel this familiar feeling of being right their between life and death. I give in to my burning insides. My body feeling like I was set on fire alive...funny since I'm under water.

**(*Author's POV)**

I wish to put some light to this situation, but feel free to skip this if you already understand. Shion had seen the boat which seemed to caught more than fish. He race over there and told the men to stop their actions and release the net. The men of course did not listen to him at first, but that was until they recognized Shion as the prince. And since even his blue pajamas said that he had money. They did as they were told.

Later one of the ships men had told of the princes location which led to the brutal greeting. The tar like substabstance that Shion described was exactly that mixed with horrid oils that were meant to kill off any straggler merpeople. This concoction of chemicals were dumped in the water during Shions struggle with the guards.

**(*Back to the story)**

Nezumi had been taken away by the current of the tides that yanked him towards some rocks on shore. He was pretty much in sever pain as the poision ate entered his blood stream. He laid there staring at the sky wondering if this was the end. Holding on to his bleeding arm he felt the need to go back to the water.

He needed to regroup back with his pod. He waddled...aka did the worm towards the ocean. Once underneath the waves he saw a cloud of black not to far from him near the boat that he was at. His eyes widened in fear of the worst. He did not dare enter such a monstrous cloud. He knew whoever was in there was gone.

He screeched out calling for his parents. "Mom! Dad!...Anybody?!" he screeched. He knew that if he didn't help himself he would be as good as gone and would never see them again...if they were alive. Although he had a decent amount of information on humans he had no clue how to heal himself from this. His bleeding will eventually attract sharks from left and right.

He swam back towards the shore in the shallow waters. That was his only option. Hoping if he had visitors he would try to escape onto shore. He tried to call out again. "Help! Anybody?!"

Nobody answered his plea. He looked around himself for something to wrap his arm with to stop the bleeding at least a little. Normally mermen could heal realatively easily, but the poisin stopped that from occurring. He saw what looked like a patch of kelp. He swam their slowly trying to conserve energy.

These were known to hide many creatures; seals, otters, octopus, sea urchin, and otters. He was quick to grab what he what he needed. He spotted a shadowy figure floating his way.

He stood completely still staring at the mass. At first he thought it was a seal, but he took a closer look and saw the thing had arms dangling. A mermaid or merman?! Nezumi swam towards the figure and saw that it's tail was replaced with two human legs.

It was a human. He lifted the humans head and recognized him immediately. It was the child from the boat! He dragged him up to shore knowing humans can't live with out oxygen. With the little strength he had he yanked the boy on shore. He listed for breathing and a heartbeat. He thought of the pros and cons of possibly saving the child.

Maybe he would know how to help him! Nezumi thought. He once again drew near toward the boy. And breathed air in the boys mouth again and again. This wasn't working the boy stayed still. Nezumi felt a pinch of sadness at this. The boy was young and seemed friendly.

He screeched in fustration and pounded on the pounded on the boys chest. When a splat of nasty water flew passed him. Nezumi scooted back in surprise. The small human turned on his side and began coughing up a decent amount of black water. Once his fit of coughing was over he looked over at Nezumi and smiled weakly. "Did you save me?" Shion asked.

Still Nezumi did not reply. Nezumi then relized the reason he helped the boy in the first place. The pain grew worse each minute. He neared the boy and extend his injured arm towards him and screeched out a question. "Can you heal it?"

Shion stared at him for a moment and then looked at the wound. "Your injured!...You want me to help you?" Shion asked. Nezumi again did not respond. He just put his arm closer towards Shion indicating to help him. Shion seemed to understand.

Shion gently grasped the arm that had a scaly and silky feeling. The entire backside of Nezumi's torso was covered with tiny scales that were tinted a dazzling blueish color that sparkled in the sun. His hair went to his neck that made him quiet feminine looking.

His webbed hands that had delicate and deadly features with the claw like nails. His tail was jaw dropping with it's shimmering blues silvers and blacks. His front half of his skin more resembled a humans skin tone.

Shion inspected the cut and saw the agitation of the veins, and quickly figured out the issue. "Posin." he softly whispered to himself. Seeing how pale and weak the once strong merboy was he needed to act fast. He leaned down and put his mouth on Nezumi's arm. The merboy flinched but let the human continue hoping he knew what he was doing.

Shion sucked the on the boys injury and spat out the oddly colored blood which was probably effected by the poison to alter the coloring. He did this repeated times andwith each spit out the blood looked more and more normal. Nezumi was shocked at this odd method but it seemed to be working.

Shion pinched the wound as the main poisons liquid poured out of the arm till the color was back to red. Shion did it twice again to be sure.

And sucked the last of the blood and accidentally scrapped the side of the opened wound with his teeth making Nezumi jerk his arm up, and pushing Shion's head back forcing the blood down his throat.

Shion started coughing at the sudden swallow, but with no use the blood was already down the hatch. Nezumi then examined his arm and saw that the poison was extracted by this human boy. He knew that the child's healing process had worked as he felt his body mending itself.

Nezumi screeched out to thank the human child. "Thank you." and started to waddle towards the ocean. "Wait" Shion said softly to Nezumi. The merboy looked back and saw that Shion had collapsed. Nezumi was worried for his saviour, but he must go now or never.

**A/N Well well look how late I decided to update...I'm sorry! I hope that this longer chapter will compensate. (*1) Nezumi meant Shion's clothes. Well things have really been up...mostly down for me. I was taken to the ER and so on and so forth. But I decide I was not going to give up on this! Thanks for Reading!**


	7. This means

**(*I do not own No.6)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I looked back at the human child I felt a wave of guilt come over me. I either risk my life or both of ours. This moment I do regret and feel lime I used the child. I hear the strange sounds of the adult humans approaching.

I hurry into the water and submerge myself deep below the waves. I swim off not looking back fearing that if I do I will do something stupid like checking if he's okay. I must try to reunite with my pod. This boy saved my life...I will return the favor one day...that I promise.

**(*Normal POV)**

Shion's Vision became blurred gradually after accidentally swallowing the blood the merboy. Shion suddenly felt pain all over his body. He tried to call out to Nezumi whom was on his way to the ocean.

"Wait." was all that Shion could softly utter out. Nezumi looked back with a helpless look, but the castle guards soon spotted Shion's location. And with that Nezumi had no choice but to leave back into the sea.

The guards saw Shion with soft whimpers of pain as he went on gripping his shoulders and the back of his neck.

His whimpers became screams as the panicked guards got him a horse and carriage to transport him to the royal family's personal doctor.

As they arrived Shion's pain became worse as he shouted and tossed and turned in pain gripping his head.

Two guards tried to carry the struggling boy but alas it was no use. It ended up taking four of them to take him to his chambers.

The king and queen were quickly notified of theirs sons condition. Queen Katheran rushed over to her sons aid, and King Jonathan went to call their personal doctor.

"Shion! Oh my lord my poor boy!" Karan exclaimed at the sight of her sons condition. Shion was thrashing about as his veins began to protrude out of his skin becoming more visible.

His eyes were swelling with tears. Pulling on his bed sheets he cried out as a strange pink mark appeared on his hand that traveled to his cheek.

King Jonathan arrived with the elder doctor who was the best out there-wise and smart with much experience. He took one look one look at Shion's condition and it was clear he was experiencing major pain.

"He needs a sedative and pain killers for now." Dr. Gesil said. Karan nodded as she silently cried as Jonathan gripped her shoulders comfortingly.

"You men give me a hand and hold him down for me." Dr. Gesil instructed. The guards looked at King Jonathan for approval. "Do as he asks." Jonathan said. "Yes sir." the men replied and held the squirming boy down.

Dr. Gesil gave him a shot in the arm easily finding his vein. And gave him two pills in his mouth and forced them down with some water and held his head up.

After that Dr. Gesil whispered to Shion "Rest easy now son. Don't make your mother and loved ones worry."

Shion's thrashing about gradually slowed. "Dr. Gesil w-what's the matter with h-him?" Karan asked shakily. "Well I'm not sure yet, but I have a feeling of what it might be-" before the doctor could finish Jonathan cut him off "So is there a treatment for it?" "Well...no." the doctor said. "What?!" Karan exclaimed

"Now now I never said it was life threatening...it's life changing though. Their is no cure...if it is what I think it is." the doctor replied. The royal parents did not respond trying to swallow this whole situation. "I must do some research...let me know if he wakes up." the doctor spoke.

"Yes of course. Thank you Gesil." Jonathan. Said as he tightened his grip on Karan's hand. Dr. Gesil nodded and headed off toward his office.

**(*King Jonathan's POV)**

This is terrible absolutely terrible. Shion my son what did those merpeople-no monsters do this time? My son why must your curiosity put us through such heartache?

I'm sorry my son, but I must tie you down and lock away your freedom for if you run away again I'm not sure if your mother will be able to handle all the worry.

That is it! Shion my son for your own safety you aren't allowed to so much as look at the ocean! And those monsters will pay for this suffering that they brought upon us. This means...

**(*Dr. Geisl POV)**

It must be here somewhere...ah here it is! I grab hold of a old scroll that I hide behind the shelves. Yes, this is the one! I look at the parts and sections informing of many cases of illness. P...B...T!

P.B.T means Parasitic Blood Transfer. A disease that is a chemical reaction effecting the DNA...somehow killing the pigmentation cells in the person and leaving a strange pink snake like rings around the body.

But what is this caused by? This certainly is the case, but how did this happen to Shion? Whose blood did he come in contact with? Their has only been one other case of this ever!

A mystery indeed. I read further down...wait what?! The rest is torn off?! This is preposterous! How will I explain this to his highness and her majesty? And what will become of Prince Shion?

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I never got to reunite with my pod, but I did find them. Yes, I found them, and no, they weren't alive. The sight sickened me.

The cycle of life enclosed the fate of my family...and the rest of the pod. Those monstrous humans...killed off my family! How I do so hate those heartless beings! I will not forgive them! I will find their weakness! This means...

**A/N Well well things got a whole lot more complicated...for me to write! Anyways if any of you wonderful people got any suggestions for my next chapter and how things should go down-Tell me! Thanks to Nejuke, , and all my guest! Thanks for Reading!**


	8. What's This Feeling

**(*Shion's POV)**

**(*2 Years later)**

"Your highness breakfast." A servant said as she laid a platter on my dresser. I paid no attention to her as I staired outside the window. Here I am sitting on my bed in a daze like coma.

Ever since Dr. Gisil had told my parents about my disease I have been secured and kept in the castle for two whole years. I was contained in my room and was wearing mask over my face. I wore long sleeve shirt and pants with long socks. I was also wearing gloves that are disposable.

This seculision was maddening. I wanted to go out side. Yet my wings have been tied and I was put in a locked cage. Even if I found a way out...I'd break my mom with more worry than she could take. My life was put at risk multiple times. My parents needed to preserve their only son...their only heir to the throne.

I never asked to be a prince. To be born into a bloodline of royalty. To be called highness or majesty. Now more than ever I wanted to be set free. I want to go outside. I looked down at my body. It was very thin. I looked at the gloves on my hands in disgust.

I looked outside and saw the birds flying out of the branches of the trees. I lowered my head and began to tear up. I had tried to escape many times before. But to no avail. I sat up from my bed and stared out at the ground outside my window. Two guards were their 24/7.

I just want to go-to leave-to be free. My home is my prison and I had no idea how I was supposed to get out. I remember the ocean the waves that lulled me to sleep. The fishes and rocks and shells. And most of all that creature that I had meet those years ago.

I wanted to explore do the things a normal teen would do. I wanted to go to the beach. So man things I wanted and wished for. But to accomplish dreams you have to give something in return. Work perhaps or even whole souled dedication.

I slammed my fist on the wall as tears rolled down my cheeks. "WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO BE FREE?!" I ask nobody. I was in the mood. I had the determination once again. I opened my window as I stood on the window celing. "Hey!" I shout at the guards.

They look up and start to shout commands "The prince is trying to escape again get assistance and tells the king."

But before that could happen I jumped. "Catch him!" One guard said as I fell to my possible death. I landed on the two guards with much pain. I was disoriented and sore. I quickly got up and grabbed the guards sword.

I ran as fast as possible to the gate. I feel my blood pumping a feeling I haven't felt since my last attempt. I ripped off my mask aa I hear the guards near. I took off my gloves and started to climbe the gate and carefully maneuver around the spikes. The guards that were on watched on the gate can rushing towards me.

To heck with being careful! I jumped of and landed on the other side with a tumble.

I was then confronted with guards blocking my way. I gabbed the sword with both hands. "Let me pass!" I shouted. "I'm sorry your highness-" I cut him off. "Don't call me that! Call me Shion."

"But you're royalty-" he was cut off again but not by me. "Captain there is a rouge merman attack Near the Nothern part of the beach just past the cove. The king wishes for you to take squad one and leave to stop it."

When I heard the words 'stop it' I knew it meant kill. That threw me into a rage. That gave me one more reason to leave. I dashed off towards the village market from there just go the the right until you hit sand and you'll find yourself at the beach.

**(*Nezumi POV)**

I screeched out. "Get out of here!" Of course the didn't understand me. That's why I had to use force. Funny they tried to touch me. Aren't I intimidating? Oh that's right I look like human from my waist up. I start to waddle onto shore.

Thats when they back away. I screeched at them again. "Go away!" Thre reason was simple they were getting to close. To close to me that is when they had scarred of my breakfast.

They screamed out them selves and ran away. I started to waddle back as I heard many voices of the humans. I get further into the water but kept my head up. That's when a human in which I've never seen before came running. They had white hair like the clouds. Thing is this human didn't look old at all. A elder could not move like that. He started for the water charging in.

I watched from afar as I near the humans dressed in metal shout for the white haired human. He was seeking refuge in the ocean. I don't know if that's smart or really dumb. I swam a bit closer to the human when the humas dressed in metal went after him.

The white haired human had made his way further in to the ocean nearing me. The human then stopped and shouted back at the others that also were now swimming after the white haired human. I took a good look at the human and saw no breast. A male.

The male had made his way even closer to me as he swam backward oblivious to my presence. Even more metal dressed humans arrived and began to strip of their metal and began to go after the white haired male.

He was now with in reach of me. I sank beneath the waves stealthily. The White haired male with white hair shouted "Leave me be!" at the others and turned around and swam over me. The fact that I could understand him made me want to know more. That when I propelled myself up grabbing the white haired human.

I pull him down strange thing...he didn't stuggle. I hold him and swim off toward a cove off towards the west. The human was not struggling at all. I reached for his neck he was still alive. I swam faster put swimming the others in matter of seconds.

**(*At the western cove)**

I lift the human on to the rocks as he move to sit up. That when the question set in. Why did I just bring this human with me? I moved closer to the human. The human drew a lot closer to me. He spoke to me slowly. "Can you understand me?"

My eyes widened. I can! I can understand him! I nod my head. The male smiled. "What's your name?" He asks. "Nezumi." I say. "What a nice name!...although the I don't think it suits you." He says

"Why?"

"Well it translates to Rat in my language. A rat is considered a filth pest in land. But your the total opposite."

"Oh I see. What's your name?" I ask still flabbergasted.

"My name is Shion. And have I met you before?" Shion asks.

"...I don't know. Have you met a merman before?"

"Yeah. Two years ago. I helped his injury on his arm." Shion stated. My eyes widened for the third time today.

"Was it the same merboy that you saw in the water when looking down from the boat?" I ask quickly.

"Yes do you know him?!" Shion asked excitedly.

"Well you can say that since I am him." I said.

His mouth opened. "It's you! I knew it!" Shion exclaimed.

"So you are the child that helped me?" I asked skeptically. Shion nodded his head. I reached for his hair as I spoke. "Then what happens to your appearance?"

"Oh that. It happened after that day I helped you out. I don't know why it happened...but the doctor said that its a disease called PBT also known as Parasitic Blood transfer. So I guess it's cause I swallowed your blood that day." Shion rambled.

That's right he seemed like he was in pain when I left.

"I see...so why were you running away from those humans in metal?" I asked "Metal? Oh the guards! They were trying to take me back the the castle cause I ran away." Shion said both proud and sadly.

"What were you running away from?" I asked.

"Everything. Seculision, responsibility, family and royalty. I wanted to be free."

"You were running away from royalty? Does that make me you a prisoner?"

"No I am royalty. They were keeping me quarantined cause of this disease." Shion said softly.

"Oh. I see were you king or something? I ask

"No I'm a prince. I'm only sixteen." He said with a small smile.

"So what now?" I asked as I move to a pool of water by the rocks.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't think this through. Since I didn't think I'd get this far." Shion said honestly.

"If you want to you can stay here." I said quickly. What am I thinking?'

"Wait really?! I can?" Shion says surprised. I was even more surprised that he wanted to.

"Yeah. I'm only doing this to repay my debt for your assistance 2 years ago." I say as I avert my gaze to my tail. There was a silence. I finally looked at Shion to see why he wasn't saying anything. He was teary eyed and he had a huge smile on his face of pure gratitude.

"Nezumi I really-you're really-...thank you." Shion spoke searching for the right words.

I was speechless myself. My chest tightened. I felt so...so...so needed. I stared at him in his teary Crimson red eyes. I don't know what this feeling but I know it's going to give me heck in the future.

**_Announcement Bellow_**

**A/N Wow that was something. This is my longest chapter yet! I am not going to give up on this story! **_**Oh and anybody know what this feeling is that Nezumi is feeling? Let me know what you think. Alright it's that time again! Give me your ideas and thoughts on what you want to happen next! I might put them in there and give you a shout out! So much can happen!**_** Thank you all for your support! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
